Harry the Seer
by HPLotRForever
Summary: Harry Potter enter the Wizwarding world, but not as a typical Gryffindor and end up in Slytherin. As the years progress Harry find himself with a strange power: he can see the future, past and present. How will this develope? (No pairing decided and possible slash)


A/N: Hey! I am writing this as a project at school. It is a thing called CAS, and this is the C part: creativity. I hope you will like it and enjoy it. I don't know how often I will update as I will not be able to say when I will continue this. My other story that I am writing will be put on hiatus for a time onward, if you were wondering.

Chapter 1

Harry was tired. The whole day had been spent doing nothing except for cleaning the Dursleys house. He knew that he was not the same as them. He had known for as long as he could remember. He did not know what was different, just that he was not the same… like he was separated from them. Not that the Dursleys made the feeling better. They made him feel like he was not human anymore… well they had never actually made him feel like a human. Therefore Harry learned that if he was to survive this world then he would have to make the decision to accept that he was not human. The first time he started thinking like this was then he was 7 years old and the Dursleys had put him in the cupboard one too many times. He came to the conclusion that he cannot be a normal human if they put him in a cupboard just because they were scared of him.

Harry was just about to close his eyes to sleep then a loud noise woke him to full awareness. He sat up quickly and looked around. He knew from books that explosions was just that loud. He had never heard it himself but he was pretty sure that it was an explosion… Where? Very close.

He tried to open the door to the cupboard but it was locked. He knew that he could open it with the power that was the reason he was not a normal human, but he also knew he would be punished for using it… he was not in the mood to clean the attic again, after all for some reason that room seem to be getting dirtier for each time he had to clean it.

He jerked out of his thoughts then a second explosion sounded from the other side of him. He knew that this was not normal explosions. The air-pressure had gone up significantly since the first blast. Harry felt that he had to get out of the house. He could care less that the Dursleys may make him clean the attic… he felt scared.

Harry quickly called the power from deep inside him to his hand and put it over where he knew the lock was placed. He heard the click and he quickly opened the door to a corridor filled with smoke. He started coughing and tried to crawl towards the front door. It was not far he knew. Just a bit longer. He finally reached the door and felt like he had inhaled a bit too much smoke. He quickly opened the door and ran out of the house. A lot of neighbours stood around the house and stared at the house that had flamed up way to quickly for a normal fire.

They looked at the door as Harry fell out coughing, and one of the neighbours quickly went forward and dragged him away from the burning house. The neighbour ended up being a man in the house next door that had repeatedly tried to make Harry's life better. He knew how the Dursleys treated Harry and he had even gone as far as to call the polis once. Not that it did any difference. Vernon had quickly handed them money and the report was forgotten.

As they stared up at the house they heard screaming coming from inside. Harry then realised that the Dursleys was stuck inside and that he had escaped in time while they had not. He shuddered. What was going to happen to him now? If the Dursley died where would he go? To an orphanage that won't take care of him? Well at least they should be better than the Dursleys.

Harry was going into shock and then the police, firemen and ambulance came he was not even aware they were there. He knew his lif was going to change dramatically and fast.

The nurses and doctors were called over and he was helped into an ambulance. There they gave him some drug-thing that made him fall asleep. Harry had tried to resist it but after just a few seconds of it he let them. He knew they would take him to hospital and see all the scars and malnutrition and he could not be happier. Maybe now they could make something better for him…

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt drained and at first he could not remember why but then he realised that the house he had been living in for years had just gone up in flames. Tears fell down his face, but not in sorrow as others may perceive it but in a strange feeling of relief and happiness. He knew now he did not have to deal with the Dursleys and for him it felt great.

But as Harry should have known many things then it comes to him does not go as he would want it to.

After Harry had woken up he had been asked questions as to how he had gotten the scars and so on. He had been completely honest, except he went around the fact that he did not see himself human and about his powers. The police-woman that had questioned him was nice and all, but she seemed very vain. Like all other police-men and –women in Little Whinging.

The next thing Harry knew he was handed over to an orphanage. He ended up being alienated there not the he was not used to it. The kids did not play with him, the caretakers did not pay much attention to him and he ended up rarely leaving his room. He had hoped he would have been at least given a second glance by the once at the orphanage. But that was not to be.

It stayed this way until he reached the age of 11.


End file.
